


Where’s my son! (Being rewritten)

by Fruit_LoOops



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Aaron Burr, Good Parent Alexander Hamilton, Hamilkids, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Parent Alexander Hamilton, Protective Aaron, Protective Alexander Hamilton, Violence, Washingdad, not good with tags... any suggestions?, well not legally but he may as well be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruit_LoOops/pseuds/Fruit_LoOops
Summary: Hamilton and Burr swore to protect their children with their lives the day they where born... so what happens when their two children are taken from them on a day at the park? Can Hamilton and Burr work together to save their children before it’s too late?I doubt anyone will read this cuz this summary is reeeeally crap but plz give it ago if you like angst and a protective, angry Alexander and Burr. Lol
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Nothing like summer in the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz read. I haven’t forgotten about this fic it’s actually been playing over and over on my mind lol. But I’m focusing on my other one right now so when I’ve finished that one I’ll come back to this (after I’ve edited it cuz it is rly badly written 😅) byeee

**July 8 th 1788**

“There’s nothing quite like summer in the city,” Aaron Burr exclaimed as he held his now five year old daughter’s small hand as they crossed the street towards the park. The sun was beaming down on the father- daughter duo making the young girls black hair shine in the light. Burr had been busy recently, as everyone had after the war and as people began rebuilding their lives, so when his daughter came to him the other day claiming she hadn’t seen him in ‘ _centuries_ ’ as she had so delicately put it, and as she stared at him with her near identical to his eyes, asking him to take her to the park the next day, he knew there was no way he could say no to his child. So here he was, with his beautiful daughter, at the park as his lovely wife got some well deserved alone time at home. _Nothing could ruin this day._ He thought as he watched his daughter's smile of childish glee and innocence as she ran around the grassy meadows among all the other children. _Nothing_. Little did he know just how wrong he was…

“Philip do try not to get too messy! Your mother will kill me if she found out I let you roll around in the mud!” Burr snapped his head to the side as he heard the all to familiar voice of his… _friend?_ He didn’t really know what they were anymore, but anyway- as he turned to look to his left he took in the (he must admit) amusing sight of a young boy, who couldn’t be much older then his daughter, with curly brown locks framing his freckled face, throwing mud and whatever else he could find around and running in the edges of the brook, gently splashing a tiny giggling girl -who could be no more then three- in the process. The little girl was clinging to the hand of non other then Alexander Hamilton who was feigning a stern expression at the boy, but anyone could see the amused smile he was trying to hide.

“Daddy, daddy, look! Birdie!” The girl suddenly shrieked pointing near the bench Burr just happened to be sitting on, at the small Robin that he hadn’t noticed land by him. _Shit_ \- Burr cursed under his breath as Hamilton’s eyes met his and a smirk formed on the other man's face. “Well if it isn’t Aaron Burr,” he laughed walking the few feet over to him, the little girl now balanced on his hip but seemingly entranced by the bird that had just flown away at the sudden noise. “Sir!” Burr replied using their usual greeting they had for each other that Alexander had found quite amusing one night in a tavern before the war days. Sure enough it made the man's smile grow even more, as he sat down next to burr holding the young girl (whom Burr believed to be named Angelica) on his lap, Philip standing by him bobbing on the balls of his feet.

“Fancy seeing you here!” Alexander said stroking his daughters brown hair out of her bluey-violet eyes she _must_ have gained from Hamilton.

“Yes I’m just here with my daughter- Theo! Where are you darling?” He called scanning the park until he saw his daughter's form running back over to him.

“Well hello Theodosia, why- I haven’t seen you since you where a little one.” Alexander smiled.

“Yes, and Philip has certainly grown too since I last saw him, and this must be Angelica! Just as beautiful as her name sake it seems,” Burr said causing the little girl to grin sheepishly. The two men where drawn out of their small talk as they listened to their two eldest children's conversation.

“Hi! I’m Theodosia,” Theo said smiling at the boy who looked to be desperately holding in the urge to run around.

“I’m Philip!” He said bowing down and kissing the girl's hand whilst fluttering his eyelashes in a way Burr found much to similar to how he’d seen Hamilton do many a time, for his comfort. “Lovely to meet you,” Philip continued causing Burr to raise his eyebrow at how his daughter blushed and giggled. The two then ran of somewhere playing some made up game that only a child could follow.

Alexander placed his daughter near his feet so she could play with some flowers before turning to watch the two children again, a smile on his face as he watched his son. Burr had never seen him look so… _content?_ It was abundantly clear to Burr that Hamilton’s children where his pride and joy much like his own daughter was his. The two men soon began a light conversation on trivial things such as what law cases they were working on and how their wives were doing. Hamilton informed Burr on how Eliza was pregnant again and was currently in a different state visiting an old family friend, who was currently ill, with her sisters. Their conversation was interrupted when suddenly - -

“Papa! Help!”


	2. Outshine the morning sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia is Burrs wife and his daughter will be referred to as Theo to avoid confusion:)

**Hamilton’s POV**

“Papa! Help!”

The scream tore through the mild breeze causing the hair on my neck to stand on ends. He’d know that voice anywhere, even through the unrepentant fear that’s quite clearly coating his son’s voice, making Alexander’s protective instincts flare. He abruptly stood to his feet, Burr following suit, as he picked up Angelica who must have noticed up the tension as she now had tears glossing over her eyes and buried her head into her tense father’s shoulder. Their eyes cautiously scanned over the area and that was when Hamilton saw something that made his blood freeze in his veins.

It wasn’t clear through the bushes and other greenery but he could see what looked to be two or three men on the other side of the field, two of them holding two children. _Philip,_ Hamilton’s brain supplied as he saw one of the men’s large hands dig into his son’s waist and grab at his flailing arms as his baby desperately clawed to get away. Seeing his child’s fear seemed to snap Alexander out of his trance and without needing a word him and Burr began sprinting, faster then they ever had before, towards two of the most important people in their lives. “Theodosia!” Alexander heard screamed from behind him, but it seemed the men that were trying to take their children noticed the worried parent's advance, as they soon began running into the thicker part of the woods their two children’s screams muted through the hands wrapped violently around their mouths.

Now, Alexander was a quick runner but the weight of his daughter clinging to him for dear life and the distance that was already between him and his son meant that it was inevitable that the men who had taken his dear Pip had time to get away, the overgrown woodland around them aiding their escape by hiding them from direct view. Alexander didn’t care if he didn’t know where he was going. He was going to keep running, running for his son whom was still to young to know the true dangers and horrors of this world, his wife and daughter who cherished the very ground their son, and brother walked on, they needed him, _he_ needed him. Philip was a beacon of light for Alexander, he outshined the morning sun and one day he was going to blow everyone away. He would _not_ let his baby be hurt.

Burr and Hamilton kept running and running, tears streaming down his friend's panic stricken face as they no longer could see the distant figures through the trees. They had lost track a while ago and as they came to the clearing and entered the busy streets of New York, they knew they had lost them. It was virtually impossible to find people among the overcrowded streets and the kidnappers could easily have blended into the crowds and could be anywhere now. _That was if they even came this way_ , Alexander thought knowing full well they could’ve easily ran the other way in the woods and could be on the other side of the city by now. _Philip, baby where are you_?

**Philip’s POV**

“Let me go, let me go, let me go!” Philip screamed into the hand that was covering his mouth as he tried, in vain, to claw his way out of the strange man's arms that where crushing against his small frame, making it hard to breath. His screams where futile though as they where muffled through the hand. He tried to bite him but the hand became stronger on his jaw holding it firmly in place, _Papa! Come get me please!_ He tried to turn his head when he heard his new found friend- Theodosia's cries, he saw another man hauling her over his shoulder as she kicked his chest trying to climb over him to reach out towards a Mr Burr whom he saw running for them, his own hand extended out to try and reach his daughter. He saw his Papa’s scared face as he ran towards Philip, his little sister clinging to him so not as to fall. _Papa, papa, please hurry._ Their father's panicked faces in the distance were the last things they saw before everything faded into black as the men placed a weird smelling handkerchief around the two children’s faces- just as they entered the main city. _Darkness._

Philip’s hazel eyes drifted open several hours later- not that he knew that- only to be immediately shut again at the splitting head ache that burst through his body. A soft whimper made its way out of his mouth before he could stop it and he was met by the small cries of a girl coming from somewhere near him. That was when everything came flooding back to him. _Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Where were they?_ Philip slowly opened his eyes again despite his head pounding in protest. He couldn’t make out much in the darkness of the room, lit only by the orange, evening beacons of sun drifting through the narrow window just below the ceiling (when had it gotten so late?); but what he could make out was that they were in a small room, the walls were hard cement as were the floors and he could see the small figure of his friend curled up across the room from him. Her hands where chained to the wall! This sent waves of panic through Philip and he tried to get up only to realise he was in a similar situation. _Oh no, oh no, oh nononono. I can’t move, nonono. Papa! Mommy! Come get me! Please!_ This is why adults warned him about talking to strangers- but he _hadn’t_ spoken to any strangers yet he was still taken from his Papa, by those men. He had been good… _hadn’t he?_ He didn’t notice his breathing quicken or how his body began shaking as sobs over took him. He didn’t notice as his friend began pulling at the chains around her wrists trying, unsuccessfully, to get loose.

“Ahh,” his cry much quieter then it was meant to be given his throat was hoarse after being unconscious.

“Ph- Philip?” He heard whined from the small girl whose watery gaze was now directed at him through the darkness.

“Theo?” He cried, head still pounding through out his whole body making his shakes worsen.

They where interrupted as they heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps above their heads making their way down some creaky stairs from what sounded like the wall opposite them. Philip screwed his eyes shut as the door opened letting light bleed into his eyes.

“Well look whose up!”

~~~

Alexander and Aaron kept desperately trailing the streets for another good hour or so, asking passers after passers-by if they had seen the two young children. They had briefly stopped at Burr's house so he could inform his wife on what was happening and re-assure her that he was going to do _everything_ in his power to bring his daughter back once again to the safety of her mother's arms _._ Theodosia had agreed to watch Angelica (despite Alexander's hesitence to let his daughter out of his sight, given the circumstances) and she planned to get into contact with the police while they went back out to continue searching- as Alexander was getting more agitated with each passing second _not_ being out there looking for his son.

"We should go back to my house now..." Burr muttered. "It's been a good few hours, Theodosia should have gotten into contact with a police officer by now and we need to inform them on what happened."

Alexander gave no response to this, the only way Burr knew he'd been heard was the slight decline in the pace of Alexander's walking. "Alexander?" he said gently grabbing the man's arm pulling him to a hault but still not receiving a response as Alexander stared emptily into the space before him. "Come on we've been looking for hours we're not going to suddenly stumble upon them in the streets at this time... The best thing we can do is get the police out there looking for them." Burr understood his desire to be out looking for his child as he wanted to continue too, but he had to be smart about this. Wherever those men had planned on taking his daughter they most likely would have already arrived there and if not, then he doubted they where just wondering around the general area, by now they could be on a ship to England for all he knew! They had to report this to the police so they could start aiding them in their search and start _taking action_. After all time was of the essence in these circumstances.

Alexander still hadn't acknowledged Burr yet and had continued staring into a space, his face completly blank as if he wasn't aware of his surroundings and numb to all of the outside world. Burr had known Alexander long enough to know that Hamilton may shout, cry or yell when something upset or angered him under usual circumstances, but when Alexander stopped talking all together, that was when he was _really_ hurt. This is why Burr let out a small sigh of relief when the other man turned to him and spoke:

"I can't." His eyes now looking at the ground by Burr's feet. "I-I can't return home without Philip." The last sentence grew quieter and it sounded more like a whisper by the end as Alexander choked his son's name. Burr screwed his eyes closed tight, willing the tears not to fall again. 

"I know... I don't want to return home without my daughter either, but we are not helping them out here, stumbling around in the dark, now are we?"

It was a bad attempt at lightening the mood but it seemed to do its job and snap Alexander to attention and Burr watched as the other man gazed around him, eyes wide, as he took in his surroundings only now realising just how late it was.

"Come on... Let's go back to mine to talk to the police so we can get those _rogues_ caught."

"Oh I'm planning what I'm going to say at their trial right now." Hamilton smirked hell fire gleeming in eyes. In other circumstanes, Burr would've winced at the anger and hatrid brewing in his law-partners eyes... but in this circumstance Burr was sure that his own eyes probably reflected the same glint to them as he imagined getting his revenge on the men who dared take his daughter from him. 

"I'm sure it will be our best court case yet," Burr said with a small smile as he led the man back to his house. He'd seen Hamilton's fire in the court at injustince being given to _strangers_ , so he was sure Alexander fighting for the justice of his son against the men who took him would be a sight to behold.

"We're going to _make, them, pay."_

They arrived back at the Burrs' to the sight of Theodosia running out of the house to her husband pausing at the sight of grief and guilt on his face and the lack of their daughter’s presence. She threw herself into his arms, stifling a cry, when she saw they hadn't found her daughter yet.

"I'm sorry." Burr kept whispering into her ear as sobs racked their bodies.

Alexander just stood to the side, his arms wrapped around himself -watching the husband and wife comfort each other- with wide, scared, almost childlike eyes. His Betsey wasn't here to keep him be strong right now... Some part of him had been expecting his wife to have come hurtling out of the door upon their return too, having came back here because of... _mother's_ _intuition_? She could always tell when something was wrong with her family and he'd been half expecting her to have returned without needing to have been told anything. But the more logical part of him knew that his wife was currently miles away, her worries currently focused on her ill cousin and that it would take her at least two days to get here even if she _did_ know what was going on. 

He knew he should write to her. She _deserved_ to know. But he couldn't shake the belief that he would find their son soon. And what if he sent her a letter and it arrived after he'd already found their boy? He didn't want to put his pregnant wife through that kind of distress just for it to be unwarranted... He'd give it another day and if he hadn’t found their son by then he'd break it to her. _That is if the news doesn't get to her first via gossip-_ he thought as Mrs Burr lead them into their sitting room where two police and a detective sat on the leather couch. 


	3. You have my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently screaming at myself because I spent an hour writing this chapter and was nearly finished when I thought it would be a good idea to see what would happen if I refreshed the page and I remember thinking maybe I should copy and paste this in case it deletes my work, but did I listen to myself? Noooooo. I just bloody stared at the screen for five minutes like this OoO as I realised everything had been deleted. Now I'm hoping since this is my second time writing it this chapter will be good but I have a feeling I'm going to get fed up *sigh* anyway how are you all? lol

"Mr Hamilton, Mr Burr!" The eldest man sat on the sofa said standing up "I'm detective Weaver and these are my partners, Rogers and Locksley."

"Hello, thank you for coming." Burr said shaking the three men's hands.

"Yes your wife has informed us that you have a report on an abduction of two children, a Theodosia Burr Alston and a Philip Hamilton." Weaver said sitting down again and pulling out a small notebook and quill. "Now in your own words please describe to us the events that perspired." Burr and Theodosia sat next to each other on the love seat close to the fire place, hand in hand as Theodosia gave her husband's hand a reassuring squeeze. Hamilton just leant against the wall behind them bouncing his knee, he was far too distressed to sit down right now.

"W-well my daughter and I were at the park o-over on second a-and, sh-she, th-they. Sh-" Burr stopped there as he tried to quench the sob that came out, he couldn't do this, he couldn't talk about this. The events of today were taking their tole on him as what happened really sunk in. _His baby girl... gone..._ The image of his daughter desperately trying to reach out to him as she was carried away was seared into his mind and he knew it would be until the day he died.

"Mr Burr we understand this must be stressful for you, but the sooner we get the information we need the sooner we can begin looking for your daughter." Locksley said, with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I can't..."

"It's okay Aaron, I'll explain." Alexander spoke up- the first thing he'd said since arriving here; _now that has gotta be a record-_ Burr thought.

"I was at the park with my daughter and son where we ran into Burr. His daughter is just a year or so younger then Philip who is six, so they, so they hit it off pretty quickly and th-they ran off to play," Alexander was trying to hold in his cries now. _It's all my fault, if I had been a better father, if I hadn't been so careless as to look away..._ "W-we only looked away for at _most_ a minute or two a-and there was loads of other children and parents there. _I thought he'd be safe_. B-but suddenly there was a scream a-and I instantly knew it was my son..." Burr could tell Hamilton was getting worked up now as he was talking at a frantically-quick speed and his homeland accent was beginning to come through. "There were three men and they grabbed my boy, _they grabbed him_ \- he was trying to get away- but he couldn't- and I ran as fast as I could to get to him, I swear! B-but they were already to far away and- oh Philip- It's all my fault! C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, _Philip_! Mon bébé, reviens vers moi s'il te plait. _S'il vous plaît_. Je suis désolé. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé. _S'il vous plaît_." 

"Mr Hamilton, it is normal to feel as though you are at fault during these situations, but I assure you, you are not. These kinds of things _sadly_ happen all the time a-"

"What are the chances?" Burr cut Rogers off, raising his head. He was no longer crying and was instead wearing the strong, passive lawyer mask he wore in court.

"What?" Roger's asked not understanding the question.

"You said this kind of thing happens all the time, what are the chances they'll be found unharmed." Burr clarified.

"Well it really depends on the kidnapper's motives sir. In the best case scenario they knew your children came from wealthy families and are just looking to get money, this would mean they'd likely send a ransom note, so if they do, we could catch them out at the trade and the two would be most likely unharmed... but if they are aware of who their parent's are it could be possible they were taken on an act of revenge as a way to hurt you both-"

"You think they're going to hurt them!" Burr yelled at the same time as Hamilton said. NO NO NO NO _NO_. No body hurts his little girl and gets away with it! But right now he doesn't even know where his little girl _is..._ She could be hurting _right, now_ , and he wasn't their to comfort her let alone protect her. Please lord have mercy. 

The three men looked at each other seemingly having a silent conversation just through looks until Locksley spoke up "It is always a possibility sir... but it is likely just a scam for money which is why we need all of you to be on the look out for a sign, a letter, _anything_ that you think one of the kidnappers could have sent to let you know what they want."

"AND WHAT IF THEY'RE NOT AFTER MONEY!" Alexander suddenly burst out, now furiously pacing the floor behind the sofa. "What if they are just some sick in the head monsters who take pleasure in the pain of others! They could have just taken them just to kill them for all we know! They could be beating them! or-or god forbid, raping them and _right now_ while we're just sat here! And even if they are just after money, they could just sell them o-or rent them out for other people do as they please with them! Wh-what if- what if-" Alexander's screams died down now leaving everyone in the room frozen in shock and Burr and Theodosia staring at him in utter horror as those scenes played out in their heads.

"I-I just want my boy back- we should be home right now and him and his sister should be tucked up in bed right now after having dinner and a book read to them, but now he's god knows where, probably terrified and hungry and-" Alexander had stopped pacing at some point during this and was now sat on the floor against the wall sobbing into his knees.

"Daddy?" a little voice called out and they all turned to see the three year old Angelica Hamilton stood in the doorway wearing an old night shirt -Theodosia must have placed her in- as she rubbed sleep out of her scared eyes that were focusing on her currently collapsed father.

"Angie! Sweetie! W-what are you doing up? Did you have a nightmare?" Alexander quickly stood to his feet upon seeing his daughter and sniffed back the tears, forcing on a smile, to at least appear somewhat okay for the young girl. 

"No... I heard yelling, are you okay? Is Pippy back yet?" Angelica had now walked over too her father and made grabby hands at him to signify that she wanted to be picked up, which Hamilton happily complied with wanting, no, _needing_ at least one of his children in his arms. "Yes, yes Daddy's fine, I just stubbed my toe. But you should _really_ be asleep right now." he said purposely avoiding her last question.

"Can you tuck me in?" She said stifling a yawn. Alexander looked towards the two Burr's for permission to let his daughter go to sleep in their house again, and towards the three detectives to see if he could leave the room. 

"Yes, that's fine, I insist that you stay tonight anyway, it's getting _far_ to late and you shouldn't be alone. It's the third door on the right!" Theodosia answered his unasked question with a warm smile to which he was grateful for. He didn't want to return home to see Philip's empty room, with Philip's pyjamas still laid out on his bed for him, waiting for him...

"That's fine, we only have to ask you one more question Mr Hamilton but we can get an answer from the Burr's while you're gone." Weaver said nodding his head in affirmative.

"Okay thanks, come on Angel." he said before carrying the half asleep girl back out and up the stairs.

"Now where were we?" Weaver asked looking down at his notebook, which he'd been scribbling down notes in. "Ah yes we just need you to give us a description of your daughter and tell us what she was last seen wearing. Also if you can tell us any distinguishable facial features you may have seen on the men who took your daughter, that would be great."

Aaron went quiet for a moment as he thought back to seeing the men who took his daughter, trying to remember _anything_ that would be helpful in recognising them. “Well I don’t really remember much about them, but I remember one of them having a long beard, he was rather plump and around average height I guess, he was the one who had Philip. The one who grabbed Theo was quite tall, maybe a few inches above average and he was sort of… sickly looking? He seemed sort of deranged with how his eyes seemed to pop out… I didn’t really catch a good enough look of the third man, I think he was just there as back up… red hair I think?.”

“Thank you Mr Burr that was rather helpful. Now if you’d please describe what your daughter was wearing today and then give a physical description.” Locksley said with a small smile after all three of them jotted his words down.

“Sh-she was wearing umm, a blueish-grey dress that had a darker blue flower print along the bottom.” Theodosia supplied watching as they wrote everything down nodding for her to continue. “She had her hair up in two buns with yellow ribbons wrapped around them.”

“She has black, wavy, hair just like her mother’s.” Burr smiled at his wife as he played gently with said hair.

“And she has chestnut brown eyes, just like her fathers.” Theodosia smiled in return curling further into his arms. Just wishing they had the final missing piece of their family with them. They would have their daughter in their arms again… she’d make sure of it.

“She also has a small birthmark on the back of her neck,” Theodosia added knowing that this should they ( _hopefully not)_ need it _could_ help identify a… body.

“Thank you Mam you’ve been most helpful.” Rogers smiled at her.

“Right so that is all! I’m sure you’re both wishing for some time alone, so you are free to go! We just need to wait for Mr Hamilton’s description of his son and we’ll be out of your hair.”

“When can we expect to hear from you again?” Burr asked now standing up with his wife.

“We’ll drop by every few days to see if you have any news for us and if we discover anything or have any more questions one of us will be sure to come over.” Weaver answered.

“You’ll keep us informed?” Burr asked eyeing them up to check for sincerity.

“Absolutely Mr Burr, we’ll diverge all information we think you should know.” Weaver replied but Burr didn’t miss how he said what you ‘should know’. This caused Burr to narrow his eyes slightly but the moment was interrupted as Alexander came back down the stairs.

“You two are free to leave now, Mr Hamilton- a few words.” Weaver motioned him into the room as the two Burrs climbed up the stairs together to finally be alone in the sanctuary and safety of their room. “We just need a general description of your son and what he was wearing and we’ll leave you be.”

“Well, um.” Alexander stumbled thinking where to start. This was _really_ out of character for him. It was like his brain had exhausted itself and had shut down, as usually words just came to him but today all grasp on the world just seemed to be slipping away. He was _really_ tired but he knew he most definitely wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight as his thoughts kept him awake on a normal day but now he had the questions and worry on wether his son was okay or not floating around his head. “Philip has hazel eyes with um, specs of gold in them and he has a bunch of freckles dotted over his nose and cheeks. And he has a mess of long, brown, curly hair.” Alexander chuckled picturing his son’s next to untameable hair he seemed to have acquired from himself in all except colour. “Some of it was in a pony tail but the rest of it was left down. He uhh, he has the biggest, cheekiest grin you’ve ever seen.” Alexander laughed again. His son’s smile always made him fall apart even if it did (usually) mean he was up to no good. Suddenly Alexander grew sad thinking about his son. _Would he ever see that smile again?_ He hoped he would. God he hoped more then _anything_ that that smile would once again be there to light up his day.

“He sounds a lot like my boy, Roland, in the cheeky aspect.” Locksley said with a breath of amusement.

“Yes, yes. Now what was he wearing?” Weaver interrupted. He was much less sentimental then the other two and honestly he just wanted to go home. Locksley and Rogers shot him a dirty look at his carelessness but, honestly the guy was lucky Hamilton was lost in his own thoughts because on a normal day he would _not_ let this guy get away with that attitude toward his son.

“He was wearing a cream button down shirt and blue- knee length breeches.”

“Thank you Mr Hamilton. We’ll be off now and we’ll check in maybe the day after tomorrow unless we find something before hand. Until then please try think of any other details you may have missed. Good day.” Weaver said making his way out the door not looking to see if the other two followed him or not.

“Goodbye Sir. Stay strong.” Locksley said on his way out with a gentle touch on the man’s arm.

“Give my regards to the Burrs.” Rogers said waiting by the door for Locksley with a tight lipped smile.

“Goodbye gentlemen.” Alexander said and once he saw them gone he clicked the door locked and went upstairs to the room his daughter slept in. He peeled of his boots and took of his waist coat before lying down on the bed. Angelica must have sensed the movement as next thing he knew his daughter’s tiny arms had wrapped around his neck and she was lying half on top of him, head buried into his shoulder and her hair tickling his chin. He knew he was going to have a soar neck tomorrow but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care as long as he had his daughter close and the reassurance she was safe.

And so he lay there and began mentally writing the letter he knew he’d have to send Eliza tomorrow. Yep. This was going to be the hardest letter he’s ever had to write. How would it even go?

_Dear Betsey,_

_You’ve been gone but three days and I’m afraid I’ve already messed up. I lost our son and now I don’t know where he is. He was kidnapped and could be on a boat to a different country right about now. Sorry about that. Anyway, how are you?_

_Ever Yours, Alexander_

Meanwhile across the halls the Burr’s were wrapped in each other’s arms whispering in the dark. “Do you- do you think she’s got a bed to sleep in?” Aaron asked his wife as she shook against him. He didn’t need her to answer that as obviously she didn’t know but he just needed to put some of his thoughts out there. Suddenly Theodosia pulled away with a stressed look. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t offer you or Alexander anything to eat. How rude of me.” She said. He knew that she was just grasping at straws, at _anything_ she could to take her mind away from what their daughter could be feeling right now.

“It’s fine hunny, trust me, I’ve seen that man go days without eating and not even realise it.” Burr said getting up and gently stroking her arm leading her back to bed. “Aaron I just…” she sobbed closing her eyes. She didn’t need to finish her sentence for him to understand though.

“I-I don’t want to go to sleep because- I-I don’t want the day to end,” she admitted earning a confused look from Aaron “as terrible as it was, I don’t want to go to sleep because as long as I’m awake it’s still a day where we saw Theo. When I kissed her goodbye earlier, as long as I’m awake I can still say that was just a little while ago, that it was only this morning,” Theodosia was in hysterics now and Burr just held her like she held him during all the questions. They stayed that way until the first rays of sun shone through the bedroom window. Because no matter what happened, no matter how you feel, the world kept spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this version is better but it's certainly more angsty o_o also if you've watched Once Upon A Time there was an Easter egg in this chapter for you ;)
> 
> Translations:  
> C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, Philip! Mon bébé, reviens vers moi s'il te plait. S'il vous plaît. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il vous plaît(It's my fault, it's my fault, Philip! My baby, come back to me please. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please)


	4. Dear Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not all too sure if anyone’s enjoying this fic so please leave a comment down below if you think I should continue, thank you :)

Seven days. _Seven. Days_. And _still_ no leads. Seven days since he last heard his son’s laugh, seven days since he had his boy in his arms, seven days since Alexander’s every waking moment hadn’t been spent searching and scanning for answers, for some kind of sign. _What if there wasn’t even anything to be found? He could be dead._ Alexander pushed those thoughts that had been on repeat and plagued his mind from the moment he lost sight of his boy. _No. No no no no. His boy was not dead. _

He’d sent notice to Eliza the day after it happened despite his fear that it would arrive and he’d have already found their son. He wished that _were_ the case though, as anything would have been better then watching, frozen as his wife returned, tears streaming down her face as she frantically searched the house screaming their son’s name in hope that this was all some cruel joke. That was two days ago and after the screaming stopped she hadn’t said a word, not even to Angelica who was still confused as to why her brother wasn’t home yet and why her parents were acting so strange. Eliza spent all of her time sat on the floor by Philip’s bed staring emotionlessly into his fire place with his favourite teddy clutched tightly to her chest as if it were a life line. _“He can’t sleep without his teddy,” She’d cried. “He must be so scared.”_  
She hadn’t moved an inch since Alexander came in to tell her there was still no news yesterday afternoon. No news. Until now.

Alexander had just put Angelica down to sleep for the night on the sofa in Philip’s room. That was where she was sleeping now as he felt better knowing his daughter was safe in the same room as his wife, he couldn’t bring himself to put her in Philip’s bed though, some how that felt like betraying him… Alexander walked into his study to bury himself into work until the next morning when he had to take care of Angie and try get his wife to at least _eat something_ (oh how the roles reversed), when he stood shocked still. The window to his office was smashed open with what he assumed was with the rock on the floor, everything on his desk had been swiped on to the ground, leaving only a singular envelope stuck to the table. _That hadn’t been there before._ Normally he’d have freaked out at his organised mess being tampered with but at the moment all that mattered to him was this note. He stormed over to it not bothering to get his letter opener as he hastily tore it open. He almost threw up on the the spot when he saw it was splattered with deep red stains which could only be blood and a lock of his son’s hair fell out.

_Dear Sir,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like us. Down on their luck. You see, as we’re sure you already figured, that was your kid we decided to pluck._

_Now, now, we’re just having a bit of fun with you. And as much fun as we’ve been having with your precious little children (especially the boy; I love it when they try to fight) we are reasonable men who are willing to make a deal. We want a sum of 1,500 $ along with a file on all the current information on the Harpe_ _brothers_[1](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harpe_brothers) _case delivered by the end of the month, South of New York harbour underneath the old factory there’s a bridge with a box placed under some rocks. Leave it there and your children will be returned to you no later then a week after (though we can’t promise they will be unharmed). Don’t or tell anyone, even your beautiful wives, they’ll be a bloody corpse before the sun sets and as for your children, it will be a fate_ worse _then death. Trust me we will know, we are watching you right now._

Just as he read this a bullet wizzed past his head, barely missing it- causing him to drop the letter to the ground. In his horror at what he read, he stumbled to the window but there was nobody there.  
  


* * *

_Everything hurt. It all hurt so so bad._ And as the spiked whip whizzed through the air again striking any and all available skin, the sharp metal spikes clawing up his body as it was pulled back again for another hit, he didn’t even notice the kicks one of the other men were giving him as punishment for screaming. _He was so tired. He was so so tired.  
_“Please, stop it, stop it, stop it,” Philip squeaked flailing around unable to find a position to curl up in that didn’t antagonise his open wounds. _He just wanted it all to stop._  
“Awww, is the little baby upset?” the eldest man with red, greying hair said with a mocking pout causing the other to laugh at him and shove Philip around between them while making patronising cooing sounds. Their bruising grips hurt his already frail body causing his sobs to reach an all new level. _He couldn’t breath_. Between cries and moans of pain he tried hard to suck in air but _it hurt to breath_ and being tossed around between this didn’t help. _Why hasn’t Papa come for me yet? Why isn’t he helping me? Why are these men hurting me? Why do they hate me so much?_  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts again as he realised he was in the bearded man’s arms being rocked back and forth like a baby. When suddenly his cries where swallowed as the man’s mouth closed over his mouth and shoved his tongue down my throat. _No no no no not this again_ please. I don’t like it and I need to breath! Why won’t anyone help me breath? Let go. Philip tried to kick and hit but the man’s large size was pinning him down, now completely suffocating him. It was only after Philip gave him a pretty harsh bite on the lip was he thrown to the floor.

”Ah you little shit.” The man yelled standing to his feet and glaring down at the gasping boy as he tried to scramble away only to be stopped as someone gave him a swift kick to the side, once again winding him, knocking him over. The last thing he saw was a fist sawing down to him before he was engulfed in the now welcomed presence of darkness.

They must have thought he’d served his punishment for talking back earlier as the next time he woke he was back in the cell with a bruised Theo crying over him. _I’m still so tired._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t click on the link to the Harpe brothers basically they where cereal killers in America in late 1700s (a few years after this was set but let’s ignore that) and they didn’t support American revolution.
> 
> Also I know $1,500 doesn’t seem like a lot but back then that was worth around 96,000 (see what I did there 😉😂) 
> 
> Anyway plz comment so ik if I should continue or not and again thanks for reading <3


	5. Here comes the General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!WASHNGDAD!!!

"We have to tell someone!" Burr said the next day as the two men sat opposite each other, both holding near identical letters in shaking hands.

"What! No. They specifically told us not too, we can't risk it."

"Then what do you want to do? I don't know about you but I don't make enough money for that and even if I did there is _no way_ we could hand over the Harpe brother's file. There's too much riding on it."

Alexander seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he stood up wordlessly and began pacing his now familiar trail around the Burr's living room. The two men were alone, Theodosia and Eliza had gone to the local church together with most of the city, everyone was coming together to pray for the two children's return. Needless to say, the news that two very well known Lawyer's children were both abducted at a local park had spread like wild fire and when Washington heard the news- the newly appointed President had demanded a nation wide search for the two children and now everyone in America had their eyes open, looking for the two lost kids. It seemed the only people who _didn't_ care about the children's safe return, were the evil bastards who took them.

* * *

"Don't worry son, we'll find them. I promise you that." Washington had said the night he saw Hamilton for the first time after it happened. He'd actually been travelling through New York too see Alexander and talk to him about a position he'd thought his former Aid would be _perfect_ for in the new Cabinet the government was forming- when word got to him about Philip's abduction. Washington had then travelled as quickly as possible to find his 'son' in the pitch black, heaped on the floor of his house with the front door left wide open without care. 

"I can't do this Sir." he gulped through his now dry sobs. Washington was suddenly reminded of that 19 year old soldier he met all those years ago. He looked so _young_. "Yes you can Alexander, trust me. I've known you a long time now and I know that you will not stop until you find your boy, and neither will _I_ until I see to it the men responsible for this _punished_." Washington sneered the last few words, how dare they hurt his boy like this! How dare they take Philip! The sweet young boy who called him Gramps, despite his father's weak protests and flushed face every time he heard his son referring to Washington in such a manner.

_"But Papa, I heard you say to Mommy that you thought of him as your father?!"_

_"Philip!" Alexander screeched, putting a hand over his now confused son's face. Washington's jaw had hung open slightly at the revelation before gathering his composer and looking at the flustered ~~boy~~ young man, he'd watched work hard to rise up in life, with a small, unpreventable, smile twitching at his lips. "Forgive us sir! He knows not what he's saying." _

_"It's quite all right." Above Washington's exasperated joy, hurt racked his body when he saw how scared and nervous Alexander looked; as if he was waiting for rejection and disgust to mar Washington's features instead of the pride and adoration he couldn’t help but look at Alexander with. Damn you James Hamilton._

"I will do everything in my power to see _both of them_ home safely." Washington stated firmly, he was now sat on the floor with Alexander sobbing in his chest- the man far to aggrieved to care about Washington seeing him so weak. _"Aww is the little baby upset? Pathetic!" James Hamilton had spat at a crying, 7 year old Alexander._ His father's words still haunted him to this day...

But Washington wasn't James Hamilton. He was there for his family. And Alexander and his children were his family no matter what anyone said. And _no one_ messes with George Washington's family.

* * *

“Any news from Burr or Hamilton?” The red headed kidnapper asked his two companions to which he received a shake of the head.   
“No. I watched Hamilton open the letter though, you should have _seen_ his face.” The tallest of the three said as he lit up his cigar with a smirk on his sickly face. “ _Burkley,_ will you pass the rum?” He said to the bearded man when he walked in the room.

“Get your own rum _Albert_.” Burkley sneered as he took a swig from the aforementioned bottle.   
“What if they don’t respond sir? I _need_ that file.” Albert stressed.

“They will!” The red head slammed his fist on the table making the other two men jump slightly. “The kids are little brats but trust me, I know Alexander and he’s always been a _weak fool,_ sacrificing things all in the name of _love._ ” He spat the last word as if it were the most disgusting curse that could ever be uttered. “Stupid boy. He never did learn that _love_ is _weakness.”_ He tutted “Where did I go wrong?”

”Sometimes you just can’t change the children thrust upon you. _James.”_

* * *

Later that day Burr showed the letter to Detective Locksley, as both he and Hamilton had agreed they trusted him the most out of the three detectives.

Locksley's body was found at the bottom of a cannel no less then an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure I like this chapter... I’ve only written the first paragraph but it already seems a bit... rushed? To me anyway, I hope you all liked it, sorry for keeping you so long :)  
> Also I needed some Washingdad lol, if you don’t dedicate your entire being to Washingdad what are you even doing with your life?


End file.
